


Paris Night Cuddle's

by TymBunn



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Chat's Puns, Cuddles, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6551761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TymBunn/pseuds/TymBunn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 2</p><p>Chat has to get both cuddles and attention after patrols</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paris Night Cuddle's

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Cuddling somewhere

Paris has its fair amount of hiding spots. On one end of the scale there was the top of the Eiffel Tower, silent and beautiful before the two heroes raced to the top, and on the other end was tucked behind one of the identical chimneys that patterned the rooftops, giggling at jokes and flirts. It was the latter that night, agreed upon by the both of them after a tiring patrol and the pair practically collapsed in their spots. 

It didn't take long before Chat Noir was pressing against Ladybug, purring like the cat he named himself after and demanding her attention with each playful nuzzle. It was what was expected of him, though the usual remedy of a hand carding through his hair only served to increase his plea for attention. It didn't end until Chat Noir had Ladybug in his lap, secured by his arms locked around her and head resting on her shoulder. 

It wasn't cold, though Chat Noir made the excuse of say as such, pressing his partially masked cheek against Ladybug's own, ignoring the heat he felt there. He purred again when she settled almost fully into his hold, not having to care about being spotted, transforming or anything that harassed their superhero lives. 

"Chat?" Ladybug ended up asking, tilting her head back to look at him. 

"Hmm?" Eyes closed he didn't bother to answer properly, but by the way his 'ears' perked up she knew he was paying her his full attention. 

"This is nice."

"It's always _purr_ -fectly nice with you, Bugaboo." 

"No!" She protested with a giggle, which earned her a slit of an eye peering at her in curiosity. He truly was a cat sometimes - lazy yet interested. "I meant the peace and quiet."

She didn't hear the scoff as much as she felt it, shaking her head at Chat Noir's expression that turned into one of fake hurt. "My Lady wounds me so! Brushing away your faithful knight for the night." A clawed glove pressed against his forehead but his lips purred into a cat-like grin. "Punishment must be served as my job as the protector of Paris!"

Ladybug giggled again, and cast him a look. "And what might that end up being?" She chimed before she saw the idea click in Chat Noir's mind. 

"Squeeze-y cuddles." He declared with a sly grin. Ladybug barely had a moment to start her protest before it turned into a wheeze.


End file.
